The present invention relates to window moldings, and in particular, window moldings for a motor vehicle which are constructed and arranged to seal the interface between an automobile window glass and an adjacent body structure.
Conventionally, automobiles are provided with elongate window moldings which are constructed and arranged to form a seal between window glass and the surrounding or adjacent body structure on which the glass is mounted. Typically, the window molding is fixed to the vehicle body structure and provides a sealing engagement with the periphery of the window glass to prevent water and other environmental elements from passing between the body structure and the window glass.
Because window moldings have a main body which is usually not particularly aesthetically appealing, the main body is covered with a more appealing cover member. The cover member may be painted, anodized, chrome-plated, or otherwise treated.
Conventionally, the cover member has been secured to the main body portion of the window molding in a variety of different methods. In one conventional method, the cover member is extruded directly onto the main body portion generally towards the end of the manufacturing process. Typically, the body portion itself, which normally comprises a rubber or resilient material, and in some cases, an accompanying rigid structure or rigid insert, is itself extruded. By forming the cover member as an extrusion over the extruded main body portion, the manufacturer must designate the particular configuration, construction, and appearance of the cover member at the same time at which the main body portion is being completed. This method renders it rather impractical for the manufacturer to manufacture a large number of main body portions, and then later decide the type, shape, etc. of cover member to be applied to the main body portion. As a result, manufacturing flexibility is impaired, and the cost-savings associated with manufacturing a large number of body portions at one time is not realized.
In an alternate manufacturing process, the body portion is extruded such that it is configured to have a pair of longitudinal grooves which are constructed and arranged to receive the edges of a channel-like cover member by sliding such edges along the grooves in a longitudinal fashion. This is a rather laborious and tedious task, especially where a degree of curvature is to be provided in the window molding.
In yet other arrangements, the cover member is secured to the main body portion by various types of separate clip-members or attachment-members which form the connecting interface between the cover member and main body portion. These clip members are inconvenient in the manufacturing process and add to the total cost of the molding. In yet other arrangements, the molding is glued with an adhesive to the main body portion. This adds costs and complexity to the manufacturing process.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings noted above. In accordance with this object, the present invention provides a method of assembling a belt-line window molding for a motor vehicle door comprising i) a main body including a resilient window sealing structure constructed and arranged to seal a gap between the motor vehicle door and the motor vehicle window, and a mounting structure constructed and arranged to mount the window molding on the motor vehicle door, the mounting structure including a rigid portion, and ii) a metal cover member having a channel configuration constructed and arranged to cover a portion of the mounting structure which is adapted to extend in overlying relation to an exterior surface of the door. The method comprises forming the main body by extrusion; placing one edge of the metal cover member in an edge receiving recess of the main body; pivoting the metal cover member generally about the one edge so as to cause an opposite edge of the metal cover member to engage the rigid portion of the mounting structure; forcing the opposite edge of the metal cover member to move in sliding engagement across the rigid portion; outwardly flexing the channel configuration of the metal cover member as a result of the cover member being forced to move in sliding engagement across the rigid portion; and inwardly flexing the cover member back towards its original configuration and into gripping engagement with the rigid portion to secure the cover member to the main body.
It is preferred that the metal cover member be secured to the main body before the window molding is mounted on the motor vehicle. It is also preferred that the cover member be treated (e.g., anodized, chrome plated, painted) after the main body is formed by extrusion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a belt line window molding for a motor vehicle comprising a main body including a window sealing structure and a mounting structure, the sealing structure formed from a resilient material constructed and arranged to seal a gap between a motor vehicle door and a motor vehicle window, and the mounting structure constructed and arranged to mount the window molding on the motor vehicle door, the mounting structure including a rigid portion having a ridge formed thereon; a metal cover member having a channel configuration including a pair of opposite edges, the main body having an edge receiving recess being constructed and arranged to enable one edge of the edges to be received therein; the edge receiving recess being cooperable with the one edge to enable the cover member to be pivoted generally about the one edge to enable an opposite edge of the edges to engage the rigid portion of the mounting structure and ride upward and over the ridge formed on the rigid portion, the metal cover member flexing outwardly as it rides upward the ridge, and then flexing inwardly after it rides over the ridge, and the metal cover member thus being retained in secure engagement with the main body.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated from the following detailed description, drawings and claims.